


Shoelaces

by Waywardist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardist/pseuds/Waywardist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs some help tying his shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoelaces

The angel looked down at his shoes with a sense of frustration, annoyance, and curiosity. The black shoelaces had come undone from their knots, and Castiel had no idea how to fix such a thing. He had never had to worry about it before, but now... 

“Cas? What’s up?” A familiar voice said from behind the angel. Castiel jumped up in surprise on the couch, his wings jostling behind him. Dean came around the back of the couch, sitting down beside the angel and giving him that lopsided grin he had learned to love. “My shoelaces...” Castiel said, his voice tailing off as he looked down at his shoes desolately. 

Dean leaned close to Castiel, moving to look at his shoes—and then he laughed. Castiel sat back in the couch, his cheeks growing crimson with embarrassment. “You don’t know how to tie your own shoes?” Dean said, his laughter dying down, joyful tears welling in his eyes. Castiel shook his head, and Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t respond.   
And then suddenly Dean was sliding off the couch and onto the floor, and he was on his knees in front of Castiel, and Castiel’s breathing hitched in his chest—

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked, looking up at the angel with those emerald eyes. Castiel managed a nod, gripping his knees tightly as he leaned forward, trying to focus on his shoelaces to calm himself. Dean gave him an odd look, but grasping the other’s laces in his hands, he continued anyway. “You start like this...”


End file.
